


Golden

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Omega Thor (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor and Loki were extremely close growing up.  They have the slightly guilty, unspoken, but very much shared hope that Loki will be an Omega, so they can be together.  They never speak of it, but it’s understood, and in many ways they even adopt the roles with each other, as if they can will their wish into being.  Surely Loki will be an Omega!





	1. Chapter 1

Loki and Thor were always exceptionally close, even for brothers, and knew they'd be together always. As young children they lacked any self-consciousness, or sense of propriety, and were unabashedly enthusiastic in their affection.

Loki remembered when they were young they would play house, as many children will. But when they played, they were Alpha and Omega. And when they played adventure. And when they played… anything. Everything. Thor was the big, protective Alpha, and Loki his beloved Omega. It made adults a bit uncomfortable, but they didn't care why, and no one ever said anything.

When they got a bit older - old enough to be self-conscious, old enough to learn of sex - they shied away from those games.

Well. They shied away from speaking of it. It was still there. A perfect, unspoken understanding.

And a hovering, unspoken worry.

Thor would very clearly be an Alpha. When their teachers or other adults discussed the way some presentations could be spotted easily and early, Thor was the textbook example they always pointed out. So no worry there.

But Loki was not so easily marked. Many had guesses. Many confidently asserted their guesses, sometimes rather rudely. But the truth was, no one knew. The mechanisms that determined presentation were heavily debated, and the truth was that in non-obvious cases, no one knew. That was it.

Loki… was certain he would be Omega. He had to be. Then he could be with Thor, as they were meant to be. His stomach churned sometimes, worrying that he would be Alpha.

He knew Thor worried the same. When the topic came up, they both turned quiet. When Loki snuck into Thor's room, Thor wrapped him up in his arms, and stroked his hair, and they both loved each other so badly, and hoped.

Puberty happened, in its terrible, awkward way. First puberty, when their bodies changed, and they developed a sudden fascination with sex. Not second puberty. They would have to wait years more to find out which way Loki went. Thor blossomed into even more beautiful a creature, and gained even more confidence. Loki found that people other than Thor were a bit irritating, and his magical studies were far more interesting.

The brothers discovered sex, as one does. Not with each other. They were, unspoken, waiting for when Loki was an Omega.

Between puberties, casual sex was encouraged as healthy exploration, and serious dating discouraged. There was no point, before one knew if they would be an Alpha or an Omega. Loki enjoyed a few partners, but didn't find it terribly intriguing. Thor, ever personable, enjoyed this exciting new way to be friendly, and had many partners.

But he never spent the night with them. He slept alone, for the nights when Loki would slip into his bed, and they would curl together in loving innocence.

In their early twenties, their peers began to change around them, presenting their secondary gender. They had all been well-trained about the precautions. Omegas usually presented with a full-blown heat, which could strike at terribly inconvenient times. Alphas, unfortunately, often presented by their reaction to a new Omega's heat.

Loki had been there when Fandral had presented, dissolving into heat in the middle of a feast. Sif had presented in reaction, lunging at Fandral, snarling and frightening, determined to get to him. Fandral had been a whining mess, begging for her to, for anyone to. An entire table of warriors was needed to keep the two separated, and hurry Fandral off to the healers, where they could see him safely through.

Loki mentally prepared himself for the embarrassment of so public a display. Or a thousand other scenarios. He was careful not to be alone with any Alphas, or anyone near the age to present. The ideal would be for him to present while alone with Thor - he would surely spur Thor's own presentation. But he carried the anti-bonding drug, just in case. He prepared for everything.

Except for Gwen moaning in the library, and his head snapping up in attention. Except for fighting three people trying to get to her. Except sitting in the healers’ ward under a gentle sedative, being encouragingly told that everything was fine, he was an Alpha. Except the lecture of Alpha health and care turning into a dull drone in his ears.

He went to Thor's room, and it hurt. Thor had heard, of course. He gave Loki a sad smile.

“My little brother, all grown up.”

Loki smiled back, feeling like he might cry. “I didn't expect… to present before you.” They’d never spoken of it. Now they never would.

“No.” Thor agreed, voice cracking with bravely contained grief. “No, I didn't expect… this outcome.”

Loki ducked his head and breathed deep, trying to steady himself. There was no use crying. “Can I sleep here tonight?” He’d never asked before. He'd known where he belonged; safe in Thor's arms.

“Of course.” Thor sounded heartbroken at the question.

They both knew this was an end. No one was going to come and dramatically tear them apart, this would not be their last night together, but fate and time would do the work. Thor, certainly, would need an Omega partner, to carry on the royal line. Loki might escape that duty by devoting himself to magic, perhaps. But he would not be able to crawl into Thor's bed. He would not feel Thor’s arms tight around him. Worse, a mating bond was no duty-marriage. Thor's heart would be torn from Loki. Loki wondered if he would simply go mad.

Thor held him to his chest, and Loki buried his face against him. They'd done this so many times. Loki would quietly imagine he was Thor's Omega. Thor would silently imagine he was Loki's Alpha. It had all been so innocent. That was all it ever would be, now.

Loki rested against Thor's strong chest, and drifted off. It was impossible not to, safe in Thor's arms.

A few hours later, Loki woke to Thor's soft moans, and a delicious, intoxicating scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	2. Chapter 2

Thor was squirming under him, making soft, disoriented moans, and he smelled DELICIOUS. Loki wanted to OWN him, wanted to press their bodies so close together Thor could never move away.

“Loki!” Thor gasped. He sounded confused.

He sounded helpless and vulnerable and needy, he sounded like he NEEDED Loki to control him, to take charge of him. And oh, Loki would.

Loki understood what was happening. Thor didn't, and that was absolutely charming. Purring, Loki kissed over Thor’s chest, where he was so longingly cuddled, and gently bit at him. Thor whimpered.

“Loki. Loki, I don’t feel…. Loki, help.”

“Shh, shh, I’ll take care of you. Shh. Clever brother. Very good, you did very good. I’ll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you, now.” His hand slid slowly up Thor’s side, soothing and arousing at once. “You’re mine now. My good, lovely brother.”

No one knew exactly how one became an Alpha or Omega. Some thought it was determined at birth. Some thought life experiences could determine it. Some thought one could go one way or the other to suit a preferred mate. And here was Thor. Lovely, perfect, strong Thor, so obviously going to be an Alpha. In an Omega heat mere hours after Loki presented.

Loki wanted to reward him for that.

“Loki. Loki, please, help me, I need…. I don’t know! I feel hot, I need, please….”

Loki shifted slowly up his chest, running their bodies together, feeling Thor yearn for him. Oh, he might not know what he needed, but his body did! “Shh, yes brother, don’t worry. I know what you need.”

“Oh! Please, brother, hurry!”

Loki got off Thor, just enough to give them room. “You will need to undress.” He wiggled out of his own underthings as he spoke.

Thor was too desperate to question it, obeyed at once, and moaned in relief when Loki's hands were back on him. “Please, Loki! What's happening?”

“You are in heat, brother.”

Thor groaned, and clutched Loki's arms. “What? I- Loki, help me, please!”

“Yes, shh. I don't want to hurt you. Spread your legs.” He’d researched what to expect, of course. They both had. Fortunate he had been studious about both roles.

Thor spread his legs without delay. “Heat? L-Loki….” He trembled so prettily, tossed his head back at Loki's hand on his thigh. “Please, Loki!”

“Yes.” Loki nibbled his thigh, but didn't tease. First heat especially, denial could be painful. His fingers went to Thor's slick entrance, and he carefully worked in.

Thor groaned, loudly. It sounded so wonderful and deep, a warrior’s noise, just perfect for Thor, and Loki's gut clenched in want.

“Yes! Loki, yes, more!” He wrapped a calf around Loki's torso, and pulled him in closer. “Loki! I- I want to be yours. I want to be yours forever! Please, please have me!”

“YES!” The feeling was sudden and intense, and he snarled the word, lunging forward to take Thor's mouth. He fought to stay in control, shaking, WANTING, not wanting to hurt his beautiful golden brother. His golden, glorious Omega. HIS.

He fought to go slow. That was what being an Alpha meant. Not just controlling one’s Omega - Thor was his, HIS, his to control, his to care for! - but controlling one’s self. He wanted to plunge into Thor, to ravish him, but he would hurt him if he did. He clutched Thor hair, and Thor mirrored him, both holding tight to their kiss. Their kiss. Filthy and desperate and so, so hungry!

He didn't need to tell Thor how long he'd wanted this. Thor didn’t need to tell him. Somewhere in the kiss they discovered biting, and soon both their necks and shoulders were covered in urgent bite marks.

And Loki’s fingers worked, busily opening his brother, until kissing was no longer satisfying him, until Thor was whining and demanding more.

“Yes. Hush, behave. I’ve got you.” Loki ran his hands along Thor, trying to calm his trembling, bit his own lip, and pushed the head of his cock against Thor's entrance.

“Yes!” Thor thrashed, jerked upward, trying to take Loki in faster.

Loki hissed, and squeezed his hips. “No. Be still! Shh. I will take care of you. Do you not trust me? Hush, you will hurt yourself. I will stop, if you do not behave.”

Thor whined, but went still. “Please, Loki, please!”

Loki slowly pushed into Thor, and Thor begged beautifully, but held still. “Please, I need, you feel so good! More, please, please more, please deeper!”

“Yes, yes.” Loki buried his face against Thor's shoulder, trembling with control. Thor felt amazing, Thor felt so good, how had he ever wanted this to be any other way? When he was fully inside his brother, he paused, and took a deep, shaking breath. “Okay? Are you okay?”

“YES! Loki please, please! FUCK ME!”

Loki gasped, and his hips seemed to jerk on their own, automatically obedient to Thor’s need. He fisted Thor's hair and devoured his mouth, letting all his roughness out there, while he gently, steadily fucked his brother.

Thor made soft, delicious noises, and those thighs that could crush a dragon squeezed Loki close.

“Oh. Oh, Thor, you feel so good, you’re so sweet, you're mine, mine always….”

Thor moaned, and ran his big, warm hand over Loki's back. “Yours.” he panted. “I love you. Loki, I love you!”

Loki cried out, and couldn't get enough of Thor's golden mouth, wanted to hear him say such wonderful things, but wanted never to stop kissing him. “I love you!” he said, voice tearing his throat. He felt… oh, it must be his knot. His knot beginning to form, to lock Thor to him.

Thor moaned, and Loki shoved in deep, feeling a sudden powerful, dark possessiveness. He pulled Thor's hair, made him look at him. Thor's eyes were wild, unfocused in heat, but they locked desperately onto Loki.

“Mine.” Loki told him, firmly. “I’m going to knot you now. I’m going to knot you. And then you will never escape me. Never. Mine forever.”

“Yes, yes!” Thor gasped, in ecstatic agreement.

That was good. It was good he understood, and good he was pleased. But Loki was not asking permission. He shoved as deep as he could into his brother, and tried to push deeper. His mate. HIS.

“Your knot!” Thor's hands grasped and convulsed, clawing disorientedly at Loki's back. “Loki, good, it's so good, please!”

“Yes!” Loki hissed, mantling over Thor, feeling himself lock in place. Feeling them lock together. "Thor!" HIS.

Thor shouted, roared, and came, convulsing and squeezing around Loki's cock. Loki tore hair out jerking his head back, and bit down on his throat, and held there, teeth digging in, while he came and came and came. It seemed there would be no end, and Loki couldn't imagine caring.

Thor was limp and exhausted under him, when Loki could finally let go of his throat. Catching his breath, Loki kissed gently over his neck and face, making soft, calming noises. He'd never seen Thor so beautifully wrecked.

“Loki….” Thor squirmed, then gasped and stilled.

“Don’t move; we’re still knotted.” Loki said, unnecessarily, grinning.

Thor groaned. “You… smug bastard.”

Loki chuckled. “I love you.”

Thor cupped Loki's neck, and looked him in the eyes. “I love you.”

Smiling, happier than he could ever remember being, Loki cuddled against Thor. They would have all the rest of heat to love each other.

And then all their lives after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing much changed, except they had incredible sex every night.

Just… really, exceptional sex. All Thor's athleticism and competitiveness came out, and his shameless sensuality, and his desire to please. Combined with Loki's focus and attention to detail, it was a wonder they ever left the bedroom.

Everyone could see at a glance that they were mated. But naturally, everyone assumed Thor was the Alpha.

Loki wondered why he had ever thought it would turn out that way. Yes, Thor was big and bold, and tended to do the talking around others, but he had never been in charge, between them. Loki was the one who made plans, and took responsibility. He was the one who liked to be in control.

Thor was cuddly and warm, simultaneously greedy for and generous with affection. Thor cared a great deal for Loki’s happiness, but he was not very CAREFUL of it, often hurting Loki without noticing it. Then he would, just as unintentionally, make up for it with his bright sweetness and kindness, bending his honey tongue to praise Loki, or trustingly putting his safety in Loki's hands.

Oh, Loki loved when he did that. Adored it. Had almost a kink for it. He loved when Thor put his life in Loki's care.

Thor's reckless passions often got them both in trouble. Thor was kind-hearted, but not always thoughtful. Loki was not their strength, but he was the one ensuring their safety. Thor's safety. He manipulated political balance, he twisted matters to take any blame from Thor, he tricked and cheated, so that Thor would always remain his beloved, golden brother.

He had meant to keep that sweet creature, who had been so needy for Loki. He had meant to protect him. But perhaps Thor was not the only one who could fail at planning ahead.

The centuries passed. Between Odin’s favor, and Loki’s obsessive protection, Thor became spoiled.

His confidence twisted to arrogance. His trust in Loki’s love reshaped into taking him for granted. His flattering certainty that Loki was always clever, always knew what to do, always had a plan, slipped into the assumption that Loki would take care of himself, and did not need Thor’s attention. Or affection. His sweet gestures, his loving words, his warm touches all became less and less frequent.

Loki felt as if he was being starved.

Between heats, Thor was closer with his friends, who did not much favor Loki. Thor did not always argue with their comments about him. Thor laughed with their jokes at his expense. The blame for their misadventures, which Loki had so often turned away from Thor and onto himself, now found its way to him on its own. Even from Thor himself. Loki’s care of Thor began to feel less like love, and more like demanded servitude, expected and meaningless.

Thor was still fond of him, absent-mindedly loved him, but he did not care for him. Loki needed so little care, and so much. Thor neglecting him hurt. He looked after Thor, and protected Thor, and twisted things in Thor’s favor, and began to resent Thor, and hated the feeling.

Loki felt small. Starved and unimportant. They were no longer equals, with all of Loki’s attentions going to Thor, and all of Thor’s attention going to precisely the same place. He wanted to be equal in Thor’s regard. No one else’s mattered.

Then Odin wanted to make Thor king. King. Thor wasn’t ready. Wasn’t near ready. Loki had to protect him from this.

And then his brother, his golden brother, his Omega, his mate, was ripped away and banished to Midgard. The anchor Loki had bound himself to was torn away. It had been drowning him, pulling him under, but then Loki was untethered in a storm, and couldn't tell up from down.

Looking back, perhaps Thor had been right. Perhaps it had been madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I sat down to write more fluff and this just happened, all on its own!
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
